battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ApplerGamers/BattleBears MOD: FIRST REALESE TEASER!!
BATTLE BEARS RISE Mod Huggables are very common mobs, and drop Rainbow Blood (powers lasers, can be converted to ammunition, and to create Huggable heads that can be used to create your own Huggables that fights for you) · Pink Huggable: Very Common, 1 heart damage, 4 hearts. Drops 1-2 Rainbow Blood. Medium Speed. · Red Huggable: Common, 6 hearts, 2 hearts damage. Drops 2-4 Rainbow Blood. Fast. · Blue Huggable: Rare. 12 hearts, 4 hearts damage. Drops 5-7 Rainbow Blood. · WTF Bear: Extremely rare. 15 hearts. 5 hearts Damage. Medium Speed. Drops Lasers and Huggable Cores. · Zombie Huggable: Zombie Huggables spawn in the Nether. They drop Dark Huggable Blood, which can be created back to Huggable Blood by smelting. They are the same as Zombies, but are faster, and have more HP (15 Hearts). Dark Huggable Blood can be fed to Pink Huggable Golems to be changed to a Zombie Huggable Golems. Huggable Cores: Huggable Cores are items that can be crafted with 8 Huggable Blood (like a chest) and a diamond in the middle. They are used to create Huggable Heads, used to create your own Huggable. New Wool: RAINBOW ORANGE!!! wool is crafted with one orange wool (middle) surrounded by 7 Huggable Blood with a Huggable Core on the bottom middle. Used to create Huggable Golems. Huggable Heads: Huggable Heads are created with one Huggable Core in the middle, surrounded by Rainbow Blood on every other square on a normal crafting table. Huggable Golems: These are created with a Pink/Red/Blue/RAINBOW ORANGE!!!! wool. The Pink Huggable is created like a snow golem, with Magenta wool, and a Huggable Head on top. The Red is the same, but with red wool. The blue is same EXCEPT having the Iron Golem like shape. The WTF bear has one RAINBOW ORANGE!!! on the bottom, Iron block in the middle, then two RAINBOW ORANGE!!! on the Iron block's sides. OCO Iron/Blue Iron: This rare ore is about as rare as emeralds. They spawn at any layer. This can be used to create OCO gear. The Imperial Basket Grande: Heals you 4 hearts, Speed I, Strength II, but takes away 2 hunger, and kills you automatically. Batterrito: Causes you to have fire aspect on your hand for 30 seconds. Right clicking fires 3 Fire Charges Huggable Summoner: Right-clicking spawns friendly huggables that fight for you. BattleBears Crafting Table: Crafted with a crafting table, surrounded by iron. This table is 9x9. The Following Require a BB crafting Table =Machine Gun: ½ HP= =Kumakiri: 5 HP (150 uses)= Laser : 1 Damage per second =Chainsaw: 4 HP= OCO Armor: Takes 2 HP damage MAX, allows you to fly for 20 seconds at a time, and takes NO fall damage. Has 5000 uses. OCO Gauntlet: 1 HP per ORB Bearzooka: 10 damage per rocket Backpack : Place this in the spot next to the Chestplate, hit CTRL, and you have extra inventory space! But if you die with stuff in the backpack, the items are incinerated Boomstick McShootington : 5 HP per bullet The Infinite Ammo Shotgun: 2 seconds to reload, 2 bullets: 5 HP per shot Spreadshot : 6 HP per bullet Category:Blog posts